


Jack and the Frack Pack

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bestiality, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dominance, Double Penetration, Excessive Semen, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hook-Up, Hurts So Good, Inflation, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Loud Sex, M/M, Mages, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Multiple Partners, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Submission, Watersports, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacksepticeye is a crafty mage, looking to meet a nice pack of werewolves for a real good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and the Frack Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. We proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)
> 
> It's about YouTube video game vlogger Jacksepticeye, and a pack of werewolves. It's an RPG type universe, lets say Dungeons & Dragons, and Jack is a mage. He's a masochist, and a cock-hungry slut. Predictable shenanigans ensue.

It was the night of the full moon, and Jack made damn sure he was going to get fucked by the pack that prowled his woods. 

Jack stood on the porch of the cabin, looking out at the trees. He wore only a smile as the moonlight shone on his naked skin, and the freshly-torn rabbit pelt bloody in his fist. 

The first howl sent goosebumps over his arms, and made his cock twitch. His heart started to beat faster.

A pair of golden eyes appeared in the darkness, at the tree line. A low growl made Jack swallow. Then it stepped out into the light. A huge wolfman, walking on his human knuckles, before standing upright and showing his cock. It was red and glistening, and Jack's heart beat harder. He took a step back, and swallowed again. The sight of the beast's cock making him salivate.

The werewolf scented the air, and licked its chops, taking a couple of slow steps toward Jack. Its eyes traveled up and down his body, seeing the rabbit pelt but disregarding it in response to another hunger. It dropped to it's hands again and in a flash it was across the yard and onto the porch, knocking a screaming Jack to the boards.

Fangs and hot breath were in Jack's face, and he willed himself to be still. The snuffling nose glanced over his cheek and ear, and to his neck. It lingered there, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat in the artery just below the skin. It growled softly and licked. Jack held his breath, his cock jumping, and brushing the werewolf's furry chest. The yellow eyes fixed on Jack, and its muzzle twisted into a grin. It nuzzled at his armpit, making Jack squirm, then down his arm. It licked at his bloody hand and nosed the pelt. Quickly losing interest and trailing back, down Jack's ribs.

Jack's dick lay against his belly, harder than it had ever been, with his heart beating blood into it. It was red, almost purpling. Swollen like an overinflated tire. The beast's snuffling breath made it twitch, and thump against the werewolf's nose. The wolf flinched, offended. Then its tongue flicked out to lap the precum Jack's cock had smeared on it, and its eyes flared wide, then closed as the flavor spread over its tongue, chasing away the rabbit blood. It was so much sweeter. The wolf rumbled happily deep in its chest.

The werewolf's broad tongue snaked out of its mouth and spread over Jack's balls. He cried out loudly as it lapped the length of his cock. Softer than rabbit fur, and so warm and wet. Jack shuddered and groaned, squeezing a few more drops of precum out onto the wolf's tongue. The beast sighed, and its nimble tongue slipped under Jack's foreskin, swirling around the head and gathering every speck of his fluid.

The tongue pushed back down Jack's shaft, making him dizzy, and it curled to cup his balls as deftly as a hand, flat feathery edges of the pink tongue fluttering around his groin, and lapping back up his cock again. 

Jack was loud as he came, shooting across his belly before the werewolf possessively closed his lips over the flexing organ. Jack whined as a tooth scratched the thin skin before the tongue folded over it protectively and pressed it safely between two fangs. The wolf rumbled blissfully as its mouth filled with the sweet nectar of Jack's semen, and a little bit of red. Jack screamed. His screams drew the rest of the pack.

The first wolf suckled at Jack's leaky cock and watched more yellow eyes come through the trees. He let Jack's dick fall back on his belly with a wet splat and hunched over the human, growling at his approaching brothers between licks at the cum on Jack's belly. The wolves approached slowly, and Jack's wolf pressed down on his chest with one big hand/paw, claws gentle against his skin, and its muzzle traveled lower. Pressing under his balls.

The other wolves stood at the stairs, watching as Jack's wolf nosed his anus, then licked it. The growling vibrated Jack's loins, and he mewled when the tongue invaded his hole, lathing his guts with spit. 

"Luc, aren't you going to share your prey?" one of the new wolves suddenly spoke, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Mine," Luc growled into Jack's ass, and suddenly his hands pushed Jack's legs up against his chest, and his giant cock was aimed at his hole. Jack was shouting before it even went in, and when it did, his shriek echoed through the trees.

Luc's big pink cock sank into Jack all the way to the knot, then pumped against his ass. Stars exploded in Jack's eyes and his cock began to harden again. It was fire in his guts, spreading through his middle. And it made him hard instantly. Luc's cock retreated, leaving only the narrow tip inside Jack's twitching ring, then slid back in again. Jack felt every slippery inch push back into his guts, and he sobbed out loud. He was a masochist, but still he was glad to have prepared by using sorcery to fortify his body to handle the beating he sought tonight.

"Cal," one of the other wolves put his hand on the apparent alpha's shoulder. "You're not going to let Luc be a glutton, are you?"

"No," Cal rumbled. "But it is his catch. He can have first taste."

At that, Luc began to wag his tail, and he wrapped his big paws around Jack's waist and he pulled, even as he pushed with his hips. Jack's heels drummed uselessly at Luc's shoulders as the knot spread him open.

The hard lump of flesh stretched Jack and tears ran down his face. As it reached the widest point, his own cock swelled. And when his ring slammed shut on the other side of the massive knot, Jack's prostate was pressed almost flat and his cock popped, spraying a second load over his chest. 

Luc panted, grinding his hips against Jack's body, pulling at his hole. He flexed his muscles, bobbing his cock deep in Jack's guts. When the man breathed, taking deep breaths and then screaming again, he contracted on Luc's trapped cock. The man's cries and whimpering tripped Luc's trigger and he began to cum, too.

The sensation of his guts flooding with the werewolf's cum shocked Jack into sudden silence, and he held his breath and just looked at his belly as it began to expand. Luc threw his head back and howled.

"Shit, Cal. That's so fuckin' hot," the wolf who had spoken to the alpha before interjected. His cock was also out, curving away from his furry groin. He wrapped his hand around it carefully and twisted. "Can I go in?"

"If you want the human's mouth, Kip," Cal replied. "Next shot at his ass is mine."

"I'll take it!" Kip bound up the stairs onto the porch, tail wagging.

Kip sniffed around Jack's face. The man had gone limp, his legs sagging over Luc's thighs, his body trapped on the werewolf's knot. Jack stirred at the tickling muzzle, and Kip let the man stroke his face while he licked at the load that decorated Jack's chest and neck. He suckled at Jack's softened cock to pull out the last of it. 

Then Kip sat back on his haunches and laid his giant pink cock along the side of Jack's face. Jack nuzzled it with his cheek for a moment, before turning to smear his lips on the damp shaft, his tongue tapping against it experimentally. Then the human held it with both hands and began licking in earnest. Kip sighed and looked up at Luc. His pack brother grinned at him and he grinned back.

The big meaty shaft was hot between Jack's hands, and he explored it with his tongue, tracing over long, winding veins. Luc's cock still filled his guts, and he felt its pulse deep within him too. His round belly sloshed with fluid, and Jack wanted more. He whined and pulled at Kip's cock, angling the tip toward his mouth, and the wolf shifted his hips to comply. Jack's lips closed around it, and he sucked at it. The wolf made happy rumbling noises, and Jack's tongue explored the opening.

Jack opened his mouth wider, and took more of the shaft in. It filled his cheeks and pressed his tongue, and he groaned. He opened wider, and relaxed his throat, pulling at the shaft with his hands. Kip settled deeper, and slipped into Jack's throat. Jack's throat spasmed as he tried to pull it deeper, deeper, until his stretched lips met the knot.

Luc watched the man swallow his pack brother's cock with wide eyes. How could the human open his jaws so wide? Now the little man's hands were clenched in the fur at Kip's hips, and he seemed to still want more. 

"Shit, look at that," Luc mumbled.

"I know, right?" Kip chuckled. "I don't think you can do it, little guy."

Maybe with some help, Luc thought.

And though Luc's knot was barely deflated, he gripped the man's ribs again, squeezing tight. And then Luc pulled. Really hard.

Jack tried to scream around the cock in his throat, as the one in his ass was torn out. His jaws stretched wider, and his throat expanded with air trying to force its way around the massive shaft lodged in his gullet. And as Luc's knot came free, Kip's went in.

Jack's jaws relaxed on the other side of Kip's knot and he coughed out of his nose, muffled screams ringing through his sinuses. When Jack had been only 13, he found a spell to separate his windpipe from his throat, so he could deep-throat and breathe at the same time. His battered asshole disgorged Luc's knot and the beast's load began to spray around his shaft, splattering his fur and Jack's thighs. Jack closed his knees around the retreating shaft as it came all the way out, and gouts of cum oozed onto the boards. Jack's belly was going down, and he was emptying out. The emptiness made him panic, and he swallowed rapidly around Kip's shaft, massaging it. His hands went to the werewolf's ball sack, which filled Jack's vision, and he pressed and kneaded that, too. Then the second wolf was howling, and his shaft began to pulse. And Jack was filled again, from the other end.

Werewolf cum went down Jack's throat, and filled his stomach proper this time. His belly rose again, and his legs went limp around Luc's cock. The alpha's steps thumped up the stairs, and Cal took his place between Jack's legs. His paws and claws raked softly over Jack's thighs and over his round belly. 

"Little man, you are a delight," Cal complimented Jack. The man groaned around wolfcock, seeing only furry balls, and Kip's tail beyond. But he felt it when the alpha raised his legs and put his great cock between Jack's slippery thighs.

Cal rolled his hips, pressing his shaft over Jack's cock, and over his belly. It kept coming, and finally Jack felt the knot press against his ass. Jack lifted his weak arms, trembling hands finding the tip of the alpha's cock just a couple of inches from his throat.

Oh fuck. It was big. Jack whined, spit bubbling around his tight lips.

"I hope you're ready, little man," Cal rumbled, pulling back and rubbing the tip of his cock against Jack's hole. Luc's cum was all over Cal's cock, and still coating Jack's hole. So the alpha went right in. Jack's toes spread as his ring did, and he whined as Cal growled. The fat shaft stretched the man wide and buried deep into his guts, deep, deeper than Luc could reach. Jack breathed through his nose, but it was getting harder as Cal encroached on his chest. Blood pounded in Jack's ears.

The fourth wolf was now standing beside Kip. Its cock was out, and dripping.

"Move over, bro," he swatted Kip's shoulder with the back of his paw. "I'm getting blue balls waiting here."

"Sorry, Vic," Kip shrugged. "This boy's got a hot throat, I'm not going down."

"Fuck off, Kip. My turn!" Vic snarled.

"Wish I could help you, but I'm stuck!" Kip snapped. "Shit, I had to piss, but I wanted this throat so bad. And now I really have to go."

"Perfect," Vic said. "Go, then. Piss. Now," and Vic closed his paw around Jack's throat, pressing his thumb up under Jack's chin and closing his windpipe.

Kip released his bladder, piss blasting out of his shaft, and swirling with the cum in Jack's belly. Jack's hands flew up to grip Vic's wrist, as the piss came hard, higher pressure and steady stream, different from the cum. HIs belly stretched further. And Jack couldn't breathe.

"Hey, don't kill him," Cal ordered. "That would be rude."

"I won't, boss," Vic assured him. 

Jack kicked and let go of Vic's wrist, pushing at Kip's hips instead. He heaved with his throat, and Kip pulled. Jack's teeth raked at Kip's knot and the wolf howled, but finally he came loose. His cock came sliding out from Jack's lips, followed by a huge gout of golden fluid swirled with pearly cum bubbling over Jack's face and down his body.

When it was clear, Jack gasped, drawing a deep breath. Expanding his chest as his stomach went down a little. Then he exhaled, a long rattling breath, followed by another gout of golden pearly fluid. He didn't vomit, per se. There were no contractions. The release of pressure just brought it to the surface.

Jack coughed, and resumed breathing. His panic brought his dick back to stiffness, and Cal bent deep, the alpha stretching his tongue to flick the tip of the human's cock even as he pulled the man down onto his knot. Jack was spread open, his prostate crushed, and even as his lungs burned and expanded with air, the alpha came inside him. He was re-filled with fluid, rushing into his stomach and flowing down his guts around Cal's cock. So much. The alpha's mightly load was greater than the contents of Kip's bladder, and Jack's abdomen rounded higher than ever since the alpha's knot stopped any of his cum from escaping. 

And now Vic's impatient cock was grinding against his lips. Oh, fuck...

Jack opened his weary Jaw, and Vic invaded his mouth. Vic held his head and pumped a few strokes, knocking at Jack's throat. Then he battered through and Jack had no choice but to swallow. The heat of the cock actually soothed his burning throat and he moaned weakly. 

Cal's cock finally stopped shooting into his stomach, and the alpha softly pet Jack's belly. Then he bent deeply, stretching his back and neck... his tongue reached, and managed to flick the tip of Jack's turgid, purple cock. That was all it took, and Jack shot over Cal's tongue. Cal lapped the human's sweet load, flicking the bouncing head, then swiping the globs that landed on his muzzle when finally the human's dick stilled.

Vic lowered himself to his knees, and Luc and Kip cuddled up to Jack's sides, and held him as he lay impaled by Cal's cock up his ass, and dangling from Vic's cock down his throat. They stroked the human's slippery skin with their knuckles, and cooed at him. When Cal's knot went down they helped massage his stinging belly flatter, pushing the alpha's cum out of his guts. Then when Vic's knot went down they eased his head up and kept his nose clear as piss and cum bubbled out of his mouth. 

The wolves carried Jack into the cabin, out of the mess on the porch, and licked him clean and dry. The man slept in a pile of living fur, rising with the sun to find harder, smoother bodies surrounding him. And friendly, smiling human faces.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, laddies!" Jack said cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
